HMS Voldiewobbles
by chinchilla-in-a-bowl
Summary: You see I had to turn myself into a man you, anybody would love. You see at the end of the day, all I, the great Lord Voldemort wanted, was ….a cuddle.” LVMW Tee hee!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I noticed that molly voldie fics were lacking. Here we go!

"Arthur?" called Molly nervously from the bottom of the rickety stairs. "Arthur? You don't have to be like this-we can work it out.!"

Molly waited. Silence swelled around her, as no reply came from her husband, who she new was locked away in the twin's old bedroom. She was about to turn away from the stairs when it occurred to her how she could talk to him. There was a small crack and Molly Weasley disappeared from the bottom of the stairs and arrived at her husband's side.

He immediately sprang to his feet, but not before she saw him nudging something under the bed with his foot. "Arthur, what?" Molly looked into her husbands eyes, and for a second, was sure she saw a glint of red. She threw him a filthy look and bent down, feeling under the bed. Her hand came in contact with something hard and warm. She bent down and looked under the bed. A simmering cauldron (A/n what did you think it was? Ya perve!) was tipped over on it's side and the unmistakeable green glow of the metamorphmagus potion was spilling from it's insides.

Immediately, Molly sparng up. "Arthur?" she shrieked "What who are, Why?" she spluttered. Her husband turned a sorry look in his now distinctly red eyes. She gave him a look not unlike the one she had given him when she had discovered his flying car. Arthr spoke or the first time "Mollywobbles, I'm so..so sorry. It's just if you knew the truth about me, about my darned truth, then-Oh Molly!"

"Arthur your scaring me a little bit-tell me, we've been together through everything, including three gnome attacks, 7 Minsitry strikes and the chicken pox! I love you Arthur, and thought you loved me, tell me, why are you using that transforming potion?"

He heaved a deep sigh and turned away from her "I suppose I should start from the beginning" he said. He turned towards her again. "But then you know the beginning. Everyone in the wizarding world does… or at least think they do.

It' wasn't easy for me growing up in that orphanage"

"What? exclaimed Molly "You didn't grow up in an orphanage!"

He placed his finger softly on her, plump, red lips. "Shhhhh… Hear me out wobbles… for your fine sweet words can be said at the end. I am, always have been, and and always will be…Lord Voldemort!"

Molly's voice, in times of great angish, returned to it's cockney roots. "Your 'avin a laugh ain't ya?" she giggled nervously.

"Molly, I wish I was, but I'm not. You see I had to turn myself into a man you, anybody would love. You see at the end of the day, all I, the great Lord Voldemort wanted, was ….a cuddle."

"You mean there is no Arthur Weasley? You mean I have been living with a semi dead celebrity mass murdering paseltoungued icon for the past 30 years!"

"Yes"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks one reviewer, we owe you a lot.

Molly woke up. For a minute she felt contented and happy. Then she glanced to the left of her, and saw the man lying next to her, the darkest wizard known to man, snoring gently. Hesitantly, she poked him in the side. "Do you want tea?" she whispered.

"No Molly it's ok, I'm fine, go to go to work in a minute" he lifted his head from the pillow and gave her a toothy grin "Killing to be done you know…."

Molly turned in a flash. "Look sir, if you're going to be living under my roof you will not be killing anyone. Infact, I'm going to call Harry and see what you get what you deserve.

"No you're not."

"What do you mean, 'No I'm not' of course I am"

"If you were going to call Harry you would have called him last night."

Molly sat down and said softly, almost to herself "I can't have him kill you. Your Arthur…sort of…I love you."

Lord Voldemort's lip twitched. "I also find you…appeasing, Molly. And if you choose to accept my…appeasement, then you have to accept, Killing is what I do. I've been doing it for the last fifty or so years, and it gives me a great amount of satisfaction and riches."

"None of which you have shared.- not that we would have wanted your dirty money."

Voldemort gave another toothy grin and reached for a goblet of steaming potion. He took a sip and with seconds his skin was bubbling. Horrified, Molly watched Voldemort become Arthur weasly once again. He looked almost sad for a second, then headed into the bathroom.

Molly turned around and hurried down stairs. Grabbing her handbag she headed for the fire. Absent mindedly she through floo powder on to the flames and stepped in.

Instantly she could feel the flames biting at her ankles and her knees crumpled, as they could not take her weight. She let out a scream of pain as even more of her was engulfed in the fire. Her eyes were blinded by smoke, and she groped for the exit, feeling nothing. She heard a small crack as someone apparated into her kitchen. The figure hurried forward and grabbed he round the waist, lifting her, unnaturally strong, and carried her to the sofa in the front room. "It's alright" said the voice "It doesn't look bad, I guess you were tying to travel, but it was wart cap powder, not floo. Must have been Fred and George."

Molly recognised the voice and as she opened her eyes wasn't surprised to see Arthur Weasly standing in front of her.

"Why did you save me-you of all people? Now I know what-who you are?" she croaked hoarsely.

But the one man she thought would leave her to die had gone.


End file.
